Kakarot against all odds
by Frankenstein 22
Summary: This story is about Kakarot not Goku,here Kakarot never hit his head and he carried out his mission of clearing the Earth of inhabitants but he ended up destroying it on purpose then he headed back to Planet Vegeta but only to find that it was destroyed then he decided to head to Frieza planet 51 but troubles occurs there.


Disclaimer:Okay just so just so you know I don't own Dragonball/Z and I'll never eveeeeeeer own Dragonball/Z even if I was the richest man in the world, Akira Toriyama owns the show and that's that

''Why,why are you doing this to us''said a fellow earthling on his knees bruised up and blood coming out of his mouth and nose''because this is my mission and as a saiyan I must complete my missions no matter what''said Kakarot arrogantly ''now die''he fired a ki blast to the human which vaporised him ''HAHAHAHAHAHA' ' Laughed Kakarot as he took off to where his saiyan pod a couple of minutes of flying he finally landed in front of his pod ''now let's see what my power level is'' he took out his scouter and he carefully placed it on his ear then he clicked a button and it started counting then it came to a stop ''ahh 700 that's too low King Vegeta is gonna have my head''complained Kakarot as he open the door to his pod and he got in ''time to leave this mud ball of a planet and head back to a planet of warriors''said Kakarot with pride as he closed the door to his pod and he clicked a few button on the pod then it blasted off to the sky with great it has left the Earth's atmosphere it suddenly stopped and it turned around to face the Earth,the door opened revealing a smirking Kakarot He got out of the pod and floated in space ''KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA''A blue KI blast, blasted off of his hands and headed straight for Earth,Kakarot got back to his podnand he watched while the blast connected with Earth then suddenly a white flash blinded him,he quickly looked away,when the flash was over he slowly opened his eyes then Earth was gone ''excellent''said Kakarot closing his eyes then the pod began to move again headed straight for Planet Vegeta.

* * *

><p><span>Six months later<span>

''You have reached your destination''said the computer Kakarot slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw ''WHAT,What is this''asked Kakarot angrily ''Where it was used to be Planet Vegeta'' ''Used to be,what do you mean?'' ''Planet Vegeta was destroyed at the exact day you were sent to planet Earth'' '''Who did it,who destroyed the planet'' ''actually it was a what,It was destroyed by a Meteorite'' ''A Meteorite,just great where the heck am I supposed to go to now'' ''I can still take you Frieza planet 51.'' ''how long is it going to take'' ''approximately ten days at maximum speed'' ''Go'' The pod blasted off to Frieza planet 51 with great speed.

''Lord Frieza,Lord Frieza''said a violet-skinned alien while running into Lord Frieza's chambers and it bowed down with one knee ''What is it''replied Frieza ''Lord Frieza an old model of the saiyan pods is about to reach our atmosphere''replied the alien ''An old model,interesting tell prince Vegeta and his other saiyan comrades to come here right now and when that saiyan pod lands lead whoever that is in it here,understand'' ''yes my lord''said the alien while running off to look for Prince Vegeta and the other saiyans, ''who do you think it is my Lord''asked Zarbon ''I don't know Zarbon because the only saiyan who is not in my army is that space-pirate Turles''replied Frieza ''maybe this is him''said Dodoria ''No he would be travelling with his ship not that pod,then this means there are more saiyans that were left than I thought''.''Why do you think Lord Frieza summoned us my prince''asked Nappa ''I don't know Nappa,let's find out''said Vegeta as they entered Frieza's chambers and they all bowed down with one knee ''Prince Vegeta we have an issue here an old saiyan pod is about to land on Frieza planet,who do you think it is''asked Frieza while floating in his Hoverchair ''We have no idea my lord''replied Vegeta ''very well step aside then all of you'' they all leaned to the wall awaiting for this so-called saiyan to enter.

How will the story continue,will Frieza accept Kakarot or will he execute him what about Earth, will the story continue without it,Will Frieza be able to know about the dragonballs,who will stop him find out at the next chapter of Kakarot against all odds


End file.
